enstarwarsfandomcom-20200213-history
Kao Cen Darach
Korriban space station |hidep= |species=Zabrak |gender=Male |height= |mass= |hair= |eyes=Green |skin=Brown |cyber= |hidec= |era=Old Republic era |affiliation=*Jedi Order *Galactic Republic |masters= |apprentices=Satele Shan }} '''Kao Cen Darach' was a Zabrak male Master of the Jedi Order during the years preceding the Great Galactic War in 3,681 BBY. That year, Darach and his Padawan, Satele Shan, were present on a space station in orbit around the Sith homeworld of Korriban when the Sith Empire, which had been believed destroyed for centuries, launched an assault to retake the planet. Darach was ultimately killed in battle with the Sith Lord Vindican and his apprentice, Malgus. Because of his sacrifice, Shan was able to escape and warn the Galactic Republic of the Sith Empire's return. Biography A Zabrak male Jedi Master, Kao Cen Darach served the Jedi Order and the Galactic Republic in the years that led up to the Great Galactic War. In 3,681 BBY, Darach and his apprentice, Satele Shan, were on a space station over the planet Korriban, escorting Nico Okarr, a smuggler who had recently been taken into custody by Republic authorities. While Okarr maintained his innocence, he had been arrested in an attempt to smuggle Sith artifacts off-world, and the Jedi Master ignored his excuses. Darach questioned his Padawan when it appeared that Shan had been troubled by something that she sensed approaching. The source of her unease was revealed when the resurgent Sith Empire, which had been absent from the galactic stage for centuries, attacked the defending Republic forces in an effort to reclaim their ancestral homeworld. Darach prioritized warning the Republic of the Sith's return to the planet, and since none of the station's shuttles would be able to outrun the Sith fighters, Okarr volunteered his own vessel, which he claimed to be the fastest in the sector. Darach, Shan, Okarr, and two Republic troopers fought their way to the station's hangar, through heavy resistance from Sith boarding parties. The group eventually reached the landing bay, although one of the troopers was killed in the process. After defeating several Sith troopers in the hangar, Darach and Shan were confronted by the Sith Lord Vindican and his apprentice, Malgus, who had arrived to prevent the Jedi's escape. While the Jedi and Sith dueled, Okarr and the remaining Republic trooper prepared the former's starship for departure. Darach held his own in combat against the Sith, but Shan did not fare as well, and narrowly avoided being slain during the duel. After the initial engagement, Darach ordered Shan to escape and warn the Republic of the Sith Empire's return. Darach instructed Shan to board the starship and flee while he stayed behind and fought the two Sith, essentially sacrificing himself. Before she left, Shan gave Darach her double-bladed lightsaber, and he used it simultaneously with his own lightsaber to continue the battle. Despite being outnumbered, Darach proved to be an even match for Vindican and Malgus, even managing to mortally wound Vindican, before Malgus took his Master's lightsaber with the Force and launched a brutal, rage-filled retaliation, which eventually succeeded in slaying the Jedi Master. Shan felt Darach's death in the Force but continued on to warn the Republic of the Sith's return. Darach's sacrifice ultimately enabled the Republic to learn of the resurgence of the Sith, and prevented them from being caught completely off-guard by subsequent Sith attacks. Darach's Padawan, Shan, also went on to fight against Sith forces in numerous conflicts and eventually became the Grand Master of the Jedi Order,Hope a feat only possible because of Darach's willingness to save her life at the cost of his own. Personality and traits A hairless Zabrak male, Kao Cen Darach had brown skin and green eyes, as well as the cranial horns typical of his species.The New Essential Guide to Alien Species Like many Jedi Guardians of his era, Darach wore armor under his standard Jedi robes. Darach displayed considerable bravery and did not hesitate to enter a battle despite being outnumbered. Darach was a very stoic and calm figure, and did not break his composure, even when in heated combat. He had a close relationship with his Padawan, Satele Shan, and was immediately able to tell when something was troubling her. He was concerned for Shan's well-being during the conflict and even intervened on her behalf during combat aboard the Korriban space station. Powers and abilities As a Jedi Master, Kao Cen Darach was a capable warrior and displayed proficiency in telekinesis and lightsaber combat. His telekinetic ability was significant enough that he was able to hurl large objects, such as pieces of starships, and repel opponents during combat, and his level of control enabled him to throw his lightsaber precisely and effectively. Darach was also a skilled lightsaber duelist who used a green single-hilt lightsaber, and proved capable of handling a Sith Lord and his apprentice at the same time. Darach also demonstrated the use of a style of combat where he simultaneously used a double-bladed lightsaber and a single-hilt lightsaber. His combat abilities enabled him to eventually defeat Vindican, although he was ultimately overwhelmed by Malgus's rage and brute strength. Behind the scenes Kao Cen Darach's first and so far only appearance in canon was in the ''Return'' cinematic trailer, released on June 6, 2011 for the upcoming Star Wars: The Old Republic video game being developed by BioWare. While Darach had spoken lines, he was unnamed in the trailer and was not identified until a wallpaper bearing his name was later released on The Old Republic official website. Appearances *''Return'' Sources * Notes and references Category:Males Category:Pre-Ruusan Jedi Masters Category:Zabraks